brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
A Summer of Magic
Author PandaPrincess7 Description Fangirl1418 pitched this idea to me and after exactly 2 seconds of thinking, I have this. It's the summertime, and the Millicents are wanting to go to somwhere for the summer. The girls are out of school and they haven't had a family vacation in.....forever. But when Derek suprises them with tickets to The Bahamas, Serena is hesitant to go, but the girls and Derek convice her otherwise. When they get there, Serena senses something off, but what? Rules #No bad language or bullying. #You can make up characters or play as one below. #Everyone can ''have magic if they want to. since this is a fantasy role play, but no more than 10 magical abilities. Serena has way more, so she is the ''only exception. #You can play a human, a human with magic or a mythical creature. #No one play other people's characters without their consent. Characters Serena Millicent Serena is the matriarch of the Millicent family. She is the oldest of 5 children, wife to Derek, aunt to Caroline, Lucy, Ivy and Mason and serves as mother to Angie, Delilah, Bella and Arrow. She and Jolie are near identical twins, but she has green eyes and slightly fuller lips than her twin, She is also older by 5 minutes. She was experimenting with her potions one night and got stuck, in the mirrors of the manor. She can move from mirror to mirror inside the house, but couldn't get out of them, until just recently. She is blunt, headstrong, impulsive, ambitious and a control freak. She often talks about growing up in the forest, without TV, the internet etc. (Which her daughters just can't understand!) As a typical mother, she likes her daughters within her sight and watches them like a hawk. But this was just how her own mother raised her, but according to Derek, she's acting a lot like her mother did when she was a teenager to her young adult years. Derek Millicent Serena's high school sweetheart, whom she married in 1994, 2 years before having Angie. He has always been supportive of Serena and has often pointed out her flaws, which have become significantly improved since meeting him. He raised the 4 girls and kept them out of trouble while their matriarch was stuck in a mirror. He credits Jolie for being the stand-in mother while Serena was gone. He doesn't have magic, unlike his wife and daughters. He is kind, caring and understanding. Angelica Millicent Angelica is the oldest daughter at 23 years old. She's competitive but kind and a bit overprotective of her younger sisters. She got her overprotectiveness from her mother, who is the oldest of 5. Her powers are Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Amtokinesis, Energy Beams and Healing. Delilah Millicent Delilah is the 2nd eldest daughter, at 20 years old. Delilah's powers are: she can shapeshift into some animals,can breath underwater,and has the ability to control metal objects with her mind. She is friendly, a bit tricky, outspoken. Is a motorcyclist, likes to refinish old cars, has a thing for leather. Has a finace (Darren Smith). Isabella Millicent The 3rd eldest, at 19 years. Prefers to be called Bella. Her powers are Force Fields, Pryokinesis and Geokinesis. She's sweet, silly and fun but childish and immature Arrow Millicent Youngest of the Millicent clan at 16 years old. Has enhanced sensory and the power of invisibility (But sometimes she can’t focus enough and she can only turn have of her body invisible,and she can generate fire through her hands (She hasn’t discovered this power yet though). Arrow wears a silver chain and ruby heart shaped necklace that she got from her mother’s old jewelry box under her clothing. Arrow is a talented archer.